1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a composition and method for preparing polymer-based finishes.
2. Related Art
Textured coating products available in the market are either wet acrylic finishes, cement-based stucco finishes or polymer-modified cement based stucco finishes. Although cement-based and polymer-modified cement based stucco finishes are provided in powder form, acrylic finishes have been provided only in wet form.